Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fluid bed granulators, coaters and dryers and in particular to a pleated filter cartridge system for such machines. The invention also provides a cleaning system in which alternately pressure is applied to the filters in the reverse direction so as to clean them automatically.
Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fluid bed granulator and dryer machines have used bag filters to remove material in the exhaust air and it has been a problem to maintain the filters free of material.